The Oracle Dragon
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: This is about Oracle. What she does, who she is, how she came to be, and why she does what she does. Part of her story, it is told by herself. Step into her Ivory Castle and sit before her. Listen to her words as the universe sings its hymn.


_The Oracle Dragon_

_The Most Holy One_

_The Holy Mother _

In the beginning there was the Creator, He created everything, including me. I am Oracle, His first creation. He created me before He created everything else, but I too had my hand in creation. He is God, the Creator, and I am a mere speck compared to Him. I have no true form like the Creator, for He and I are both Spirits, and we both can't die. But I take form mostly of a dragon, a human teenager, or a woman clothed in blood red garments. I can take any form I please as does the Creator.

He created day and night, heaven and hell, as did I. Many would say I was His bride, I would say that they are fools. I can never be the bride to the Creator.

The Creator is the Holy Father, I am the Holy Mother.

Without the Creator there will be nothing!

He created Earth and the humans, demons, angels, many things. As did I, I too created demons and angels and I created the other races and their planets. The first race I made, was Dragons. I made them as did the Creator, but I asked for mine to be very powerful and He granted me permission, thus the Dragonian race came to be. The Dragonians surpass all other races, even the other Gods and Goddesses that were created.

None are able to defeat me or the Creator, with a sway of our hand or a twinkle in our eyes everything could be wiped out in an instant.

We can start anew.

The Creator made me in charge of everything but the humans, He gave them the will to choose to believe in Him or lose their eternal souls to Hell. He did this since they disobeyed Him, and He had to send His son to die on the cross for the humans sins, and gave them the only chance they have to believe in Him with their hearts or go to Hell forever.

I gave my races the option of death or rebirth. Being reborn with a new life, they may choose to remember their past life or have a clean slate, but it's up to them to choose. Yet many prefer to die and enter Hell or Heaven. Limbo was created by those unable to decide, yet they still have a choice.

That's where I come in with the Second-Chance and the Cycle of Rebirth.

Oblivion, I created it for those too vile for Hell to hold.

I am in charge to keep the balance, so I created those in charge of the balance. Though over time they started to believe that they made this and that, when in fact I did. Pitiful creatures.

I even created 'him'. Many know him as The Virus, he helped me create Blaze. That makes me Mother of The Virus, for I am The Virus, the True Virus. I created it so it makes me its Mother.

Blaze, Dragonian God of Darkness, The True Virus, The Destroyer and many other names and abilities. Many know him as being part of Yin Yang, it's true. He is part of Yin Yang, he is the one half.

I soon created my other son, out of all my children I made and gave birth to, Zack is the only one able to fix anything that disrupts the balance. Not even the other Gods and Goddesses can handle such a task. Zack is the other half of Yin Yang. Zack is Blaze as Blaze is Zack. Brothers of The Virus and Sons of Oracle.

Zack didn't come into existence till a few thousand years ago, I kept him safe within me waiting for the time to be right. He is the one of legend in Dragonians history, the one that will be King of them all. I created the Dragon Sword, also called the Sword of Courage, and I also created the Bloody Sword. Both are stronger than the sword Yin Yang, far stronger than anything imaginable. The swords keep the Bloody Dragon asleep, for he rests within both Blaze and Zack, for they are 'him' as 'he' is them.

But in time, Blaze will want Bloody Dragon to awake, to destroy all life. That's when Zack comes in, to prevent that from happening.

I on the other hand can stop this, but I do not. I rather watch and help those trying to stop it. I left Zack in charge of everything, he has powers as great as mine, he protects Time and Space, Yin Yang, everything under the radiance of the Creator and myself.

Zack has been tested with everything and has proven himself worthy of such a task for he is the only one who can do it.

Hwang was created to keep Zack from losing himself, before Hwang came around Zack had already wiped out a whole solar system, I knew Zack needed help controlling himself so I created Hwang, a Drake with the powers of a dragon. He appeared to Zack and told him that he was his conscious.

Zack bought it for a long time till the truth was told and Zack was able to control himself.

That's when he came to Earth. All those years he was tested and his memory cleaned of what he did. He only remembers what was important, family. He soon was tested with love and thus passed, he needs to solves things on his own now. That's why I watch him, I watch everyone.

No one can handle or resist my power and radiance, even those of darkness and light are powerless against me. I can do a simple wink and they'll be gone.

Zack has the same power as does Blaze, both don't use it much other than against each other.

Zack's only agenda is keeping the balance from ever being disturbed. He has done it for ages now and gets upset when one tries to take it from him.

The many races and beings may believe they are stronger than I, but I know them better than they know themselves. I am their mother.

Over the years, many have sought my guidance and I do help willingly. Many do need help on many things, I care for them since they are my children. Even those who came to be by power alone, I knew them long before they appeared. There is nothing I and the Creator don't know.

As everything in life has, love is one of the most joyous and hurtful feelings anyone can have. I fell in love once, to a pure breed Dragonian. He was perfect.

It was during the Fifty Year War that he lost his father and mother. His elder brother took command of the war but it had ended with a peace treaty. Even my best race has wars, the only place of true peace is Heaven.

That's when Luvaic came into the war game. He used them, tricked them, that Dragonian Demon. He was the one preventing the ones chosen to be King of Dragonia from reaching the throne. Not a single one has even reached it, as soon as they found out that they were the chosen one, he came and killed them. Thus the King of Dragonia's gem is forever stained by their blood.

When the Dragon War came, it was a disaster. Over three generations was wiped out completely and the Dragonian population was staggering to stay alive. All thanks to Blaze. He and his followers caused this to happen. He and the Twins, Leon and Jordan. They are known as Dragon of Fear and Dragon of Destruction.

My love, he was killed by Blaze, I kept him from being trapped in Bloody Sword by placing his soul in Dragon Sword. He was going to stop Blaze's destruction. That's when Zack came to play. I sent him to met Blaze face-to-face. Blaze took the bait casting Zack into the future to Earth where he was protected and Blaze sought him out. I didn't have to worry about Zack, his father was watching him for he is with him always. He lives in Dragon Sword as does the countless souls in it.

I granted his father immune to the pain inside the sword, he is the blood eye crystal on the sword.

Dragon Sword and Bloody Sword both torment the souls they steal. Using the souls for power and pleasure, to feed and to understand.

Have you ever heard the cries of countless tormented souls?

I have.

I know many things, and I know that sometimes the future is grim for the many beings out there. Wars are raged everywhere, even on planets that are at total peace, war and blood shed will find its way into their hearts and minds.

I've been around for such a long time and did many things for the Creator and my children. I am proud to be their Holy Mother. I watch them all the time, they even seek my council from time and again. Some even cry out in death, I saved one before, from death. I gave him power of death itself, he is the Dragonian God of Death and Oblivion.

All Gods and Goddesses out there bow before me and the Creator, even the mere mention of my name or the Creator's many fall silent and lower their heads.

Many have never thought about it, but I am everywhere. I can be in many places just like the Creator. I am blessed by Him and He is the only one I bow before. I said that I bow before none is a half-truth, I do bow before the Creator for without Him none of us would have ever existed.

* * *

This is a copyright of © The Oracle Dragon. 


End file.
